1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection apparatus measuring an object based on image data acquired by imaging an object and a measurement method.
2. Description of Related Art
Industrial endoscope apparatuses are used for observation or inspection of internal damage or corrosion of boilers, turbines, engines, pipes, and the like. An endoscopic apparatus having functions of projecting a striped pattern onto an object, capturing object image including the striped pattern with an endoscope, and measuring an object using a phase shift method is known.
US Patent Publication No. 2009/0225333 discloses an endoscope apparatus measuring an object using the above-mentioned phase shift method.